Ask: the Journey Cats
by Heatherpelt23-bcmm
Summary: All are captive in my closet! Send in any question and they will answer! Curtesey of xXFlaming AssasignXx.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever _really_ wanted to ask a clan cat a question? Good news.**

I have all the remaining journey cats tied up in my closet! Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Brambleclaw have tried to excape about fithteen times, but all is well. And their not going anywhere soon... Trust me. So, send in questions! And send them soon too, the inside of my closet door looks like it's been through a hurricane!

**Happy questioning!**

**Heatherpelt **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, Stormfur, Tawnypelt... An interesting combo... Anyway, here they are. **

* * *

**Q.**

_Rabbitstorm:_

_This is for both Tawnypelt and Stormfur:  
Say you hadn't met Brook. Would you two consider yourselves maybe becoming mates?_

_Brambleclaw:  
If they did, how would you feel about that?_

_

* * *

_

**A.**

Tawnypelt; Rabbitstorm, I can't BELIVE you think I like that triple clan/tribe, no-good tom... And besides, what would Rowenclaw think!!!

Stormfur; Um, no, I wouldn't. Tawnypelts Shadowclan, and thats that.

Brambleclaw; How DARE you feed ideas to my friends, Rabbitstorm! I'm going to have to tell Firestar about this... That is, when I've excapted from this filthy closet!

* * *

**Well, thats them! I  
f you want me to keep feeding all these cats, I would suggest a _little_ more reviews from you guys! Muahahaha!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, _more_ Stormfur and Tawnypelt... **

* * *

**Q.**

_Danagurl_

_Stormfur: Do you think you'll be having kits with Brook anytime soon? And will you ever change your name to a Tribe one?_

Tawnypelt: You belong in ThunderClan. Why did you leave?

* * *

**A.**

Stormfur; Well, thats up to Brook. And no, I don't think Stoneteller will give me a Tribe name, at least not yet. Besides, when your have a cool name like mine, why change it?

Tawnypelt; Havn't you read the books, Danagurl!!  
Yes, I was origanally born into Thunderclan.  
But during that time most of Thunderclan hated my father and didn't trust me, Firestar and Bramblepaw thought otherwise, but still. But Tigerstar welcomed me into Shadowclan, and I liked it more than at Thunderclan, even after Tigerstar died. So I stayed. Who wants to be known as a clan switcher like that that Stornfur... Riverclan, Thunderclan, _and_ the Tribe! I mean really!

* * *

** Are there any questions for Crowfeather, Leafpool, Brambleclaw? Their still here, you know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yah! More questions!**

* * *

**Q.**

_Dear Journeying cats,  
I have Q's for all of you!_

_Feathertail- What did it feel like to die?_

_Stormfur- Did you ever feel afraid that Brambleclaw would turn out like his father?_

_Brambleclaw- Did you ever feel awkward around Stormfur and Feathertail because of what your father did to them?_

_Tawnypelt- Do you approve of the BramblexSquirrel relationship?_

_Crowfeather- If you had to mate with either Squirrelflight or Tawnypelt, who would you mate with? (You can't say neither or Feathertail)_

_Squirrelflight- Were you ever in love with any cat besides Brambleclaw and Ashfur?_

_Thanks!_

_-Rainstorm007  
_

* * *

**A.**

Feathertail; No, dying didn't hurt. It was for the good of the Tribe too! May I quote J. K. Rowling? Heatherpelt leaves the Harry Potter books lying all over her room, I'm getting quite addicted to them...  
** "Dying is quicker and easier than falling asleep."- Sirius Black, Book Seven.**

Stormfur; Some times I admit I do, but it must be hard for poor Brambleclaw. He is a natrual leader, but many think giving him deputyship might temp him into following Tigerstar. But then he _did_ kill his own kin for the sake of Firestar... Oh, I don't know.

Brambleclaw; Good question. Stormfur and Tawnypelt are friends of mine, I am ashamed what Tigerstar did to them, but I'm not him. So yes, I feel a bit awkward about it, but they can't blame me for anything, I guess.

Tawnypelt; Frankly, it dosn't bother me what ever they've decided. So yes, I aprove.

Crowfeather; Oh Rainstorm! Tawnypelt is too fierce for her own good. Squirrelflights too anouying, and she's Leafpools sister. But hey, you didn't rule out Leafpool!

Squirrelflight; Uh, no. And I didn't like Ashfur, just at the time he was nicer than Brambleclaw. How dare you ask these mousebrained questions!

**_WWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw_**

**Q.**

_Hey, cats! Here are my questions:_

_Feathertail: How do you feel about Crowfeather moving from one she-cat to another after your death? Would you prefer him to be with Leafpool, Nightcloud or no one at all?_

_Squirrelflight: Why did you give poor Brambleclaw the cold shoulder during Starlight and Twilight? Come on, he was just sticking up for his brother - like you would've done with Leafpool! (Sorry about the rant; it just me off.)_

_Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt: What kind of a father was Tigerstar? And how well do you get along with your siblings?_

_Stormfur: Why in StarClan's name did you leave RiverClan? What about your father and your friends? And your loyalty to your clan?_

_Crowfeather: If Feathertail was alive and Leafpool wasn't a medicine cat and there were no clan rivalries, who would you choose to mate with?_

_Thanks!  
Nightfire_

* * *

**A.**

Feathertail; Thats a hard question Nightfire, I can't quote J. K. Rowling on this one! Well, I don't think Crowfeather likes Nightcloud very much, he's just with her politically. But then he was a bit foolish to go for Leafpool, she was from a different clan, _and_ a medicine cat! But I'm from a different clan too, but I died before anything could happen.

Squirrelflight; He was being too friendly with Hawkfrost!!!! And look what Hawkfrost turned out to be!!!!

Brambleclaw; Tigerstar really wasn't much of a father too me. Pretty much I grew up knowing that he was evil, and that he was in Shadowclan. I got along well with Hawkfrost, but have never got to know Mothwing. And of course I get along with Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt; Hmm. Tigerstar was very patronizing when he was around. I didn't (thank StarClan) get along with Hawkfrost, but have never got to know Mothwing. And of course I get along with Brambleclaw.

Stormfur; The first time I left Riverclan, my mother was long dead, my father was belived dead, and my sister had just died. And most of my friends were the journey cats, who all were from different clans, which would split up when we reached the lake. _And_ I already knew Brook who was in the tribe. Why not leave? Leopardstar was ok with it, and I was still loyal to Riverclan. The second time I left Riverclan was because of Mothwings bogus sign from Starclan, and Leopardstar chased me out of clan territory.

Crowfeather; I don't know if I could answer that, I'll have to ask Feathertail for a J. K. Rowling quote... Never mind, Feathertail couldn't find one...

* * *

**Ahh... Nice long ones this time. Keep sending in questions! Oh, but before you do that, make sure your the first one to ask you question, the cats get tired of being ask the ssame thing over and over again! Remember to review too!**

**Heatherpelt **

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, heres the next round of questions!**

* * *

**Q.**

_Rabbitstorm-_

_Tawnypelt: Do you like Brook?  
Brambleclaw: After you killed Hawky, did Tigerstrar ever come to your dreams again? Has Hawkfrost ever come to your dreams?_

* * *

**A.**

Tawnypelt; Not really. Shes OK, exept for the clan switching. Shes already gone through two clans and one tribe!

Brambleclaw; No. Tigerstar has not been in my dreams since I killed Hawkfrost, but his pressence has been suspected.

**WWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q.**

_Brambleclaw: When did you first realize you were in love with Squirrelflight? _

Crowfeather and Leafpool: If you would have had kits, what do you think you would have named them?

Tawnypelt: I can't get this straight--are your eyes amber or green?

That's all!

* * *

**A.**

Brambleclaw; I don't know. I guess about Dawn?

Crowfeather; Well, I would have to ask Leafpool. I've always liked names refering to nature. Dawnkit, Duskkit, Moonkit? But then Hunter always has the right to veto our choices...

Tawnypelt; My eyes are green, Wildfire. I understand in the books it says amber, then says green, but my eyes are green. Silverstreams eye color is debated too. All most everyone thinks their blue, but their green! Erin says so in book three. Many readers have been puzzled with these question, including Heatherpelt! Clear?

**WWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q. **

_How dare you Tawnypelt!  
Crowfeather, do you love Nightcloud? I mean really like!  
Leafpool, are you in love still with Crowfeather?  
Brambleclaw DIE! I mean it!1_

_-WolfclawlovesClay_

* * *

A. 

Tawnypelt; How dare I what?

Crowfeather; No, I do not. I'm just with her for political reasons.

Leafpool; Well, not really. At least not officially, right?

Brambleclaw; Why should I DIE, Wolfclaw, why can't I at least die with lowercase letters? Besides, who would Firestar appoint deputy in my place?

* * *

**Keep asking everybody! **


	6. Chapter 6

**More questions! More answers!**

**

* * *

**

**Q.**

_Did you ever like/love Stormfur? Are you mad that Brook stole him?_

_Inkstar_

_P.S._

_ You would look better with stormfur!!_

* * *

**A.**

Tawnypelt; No. I did not. And no, I'm not mad about Brook! See chapter five to hear what I have to say about her. By the way, cool name! Heatherpelt likes it a lot.

Hmm. I would look better with Stormfur? I'll have to tell Rowanclaw about that one!

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q.**

_I don't give anything about who Firestar replaces you with, I just want you DEAD!_

_-WolfclawlovesClay_

* * *

**A.**

Brambleclaw; Now Wolfclaw, thats not nice!

* * *

**Hi everybody! I'm going to be gone for the next five days, so I won't be able to update! But don't let that discourage you from reviewing! May StarClan light your path,**

**Heatherpelt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions! Answers!**

**

* * *

**

**Q.**

_Feathertail, why did you tell Leafpool it was ok to love Crowfeather if she was a medicine cat and is in ThunderClan?_

_Inkstar_

_P.S._

_You are one of my favorite cats!_

* * *

**A.**

Feathertail; I gave her permission to, but didn't say it was right. Heres a touching quote from J.K.Rowling. I'm just about to finish the seventh book! Dosn't have much to do with the subject, but thats ok.

**"For _him_?"shouted Snape. "_Expecto Patronum_!"  
From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were ful of tears.  
"After all this time?"  
"Always." said Snape. **

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q.**

_Feathertail, if you could come back as any who would it be?_

Brambleclaw: Why do you hate Ashfur so much? And say he's the traitor 'cause he could be covering up for Birchfall. (like covered all of Birchfall's scent with his own, and my reasoning for this is he is Birchfalls uncle.)

( )( )  
('.')  
(")(")

_--Wildshadow_

* * *

**A.**

Feathertail; Thats a hard question. Maybe Ashfoot? I've always admirred her.

Brambleclaw; Now _thats_ an easy one. Ashfur was getting way too friendly with Squirrelflight!

* * *

**Keep reviewing!**

**Heatherpelt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions! Answers!**

**

* * *

**

**Q.**

_I've got a question for Stormfur: would you be Squirrelflights mate if you had the chance?_

_-Skyspirt of BreezeClan_

* * *

**A.**

Stormfur; Well, even if Brambleclaw died, Squirrelflight is in a different clan. But say that didn't matter, maybe. But first I would have to some how take care of Ashfur...

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q.**

_Crowfeather; Why the heck did you mate with Nightcloud when you were already in love with Feathertail and Leafpool?_

_-Smokepelt_

* * *

**A.**

Crowfeather; Good question, Smokepelt. I did that because of policital reasons. WindClaners might began to think I was disloyal running of with both ThunderClan and WindClan cats. So if I'm with Nightpelt, they can't say I'm not loyal to Windclan.

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw**

**Q. **

* * *

**A.**

Crowfeather; I think I have to say Feathertail.I still like Leafpool, but Feathertail first.

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw**

**

* * *

**

Review appreciated!

Heatherpelt


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions! Answers!**

**

* * *

**

**Q.**

_Brambleclaw, any chance of you dumping Squirrelflight and coming to me? Not that I hjave anything against her, she rocks, but I'm better._

_-Rabbitstorm_

* * *

**A.**

Brambleclaw: Well Rabbitstorm, I'm afraid theres not much of a chance, concerning we have kits and all. I couldn't give that bager Ashfur the satisfaction, either.

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw **

**Q.**

_Crowfeather; Why the heck did you mate with Nightcloud when you were already in love with Feathertail and Leafpool?_

_-Smokepelt_

* * *

**A.**

Crowfeather; Good question, Smokepelt. I did that because of policital reasons.  
Think, will you?

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw**

**Q. **_Um, I have a question for Crowfeather... WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER LEAFPPOOL OR FEATHERTAIL?_

- Lightwave

* * *

**A.**

Crowfeather; I think I have to say Feathertail. I still like Leafpool, but Feathertail first.

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWw**

**

* * *

**

Heatherpelt


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for warrior cat! Heres the next installment...**

* * *

**Q. **

_Question for Tawnypelt: Why are you so against cats who switch Clans, like Stormfur and Brook? You did it yourself  
Question for Leafpool: Is Jaypaw your son?  
Question for Squirrelflight: Why are you such a terrible mother?  
Question for Crowfeather and Feathertail: If you had kits, what would they look like and what would they be called?  
Question for Brambleclaw: Why are you such a big headed oaf? Thats right, I said OAF!_

_-Silverwind_

* * *

**A. **

Tawneypelt; Look at the circumstancses! I was a poor, oppressed apprentice, taunted and teased because of my father. Stormfur and Brook are grown cats, they shouldn't have to find a new clan every other full moon!

Leafpool; Erin Hunter has sworn me to secretsy.

Squirrelflight; What do you mean? I'm a terrible mother?

Crowfeather and Feathertail; Hmm, we've been thinking about that. Maybe something to do with the journey, like Cavekit, Beachkit, or Oceankit?

Brambleclaw; I AM NOT A OAF! What is it with this torment Brambleclaw thing!

**wWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWW **

** Q.**

_Woops! I haven't reviewed in forever! Here's more Q's..._

_Squirrelflight- Who are you calling Mousebrain? I wasn't the one who messed up all of her love life because of one mousebrained fight over Brambleclaw's step-brother! I really do like you by the way. (Hey Heatherpelt, did you know that I have Squirrelflight captured also? Maybe one of us has a clone of Squirrely!)_

_Crowfeather- You have to choose one journey cat besides you and Feathertail that died instead of Feathertail. Who would you pick?_

_Tawnypelt- What do you think of the rumors that you had kits with Ashfur of ThunderClan?_

_Feathertail- Yes...I remember that qoute by Sirius Black...I was so upset when he died...I love Harry Potter too! Anyway, do you sleep in StarClan? (Heatherpelt, what's your fave HP book? I like HP and the Half-Blood Prince!)_

_Stormfur- Do you approve of the fact that Graystripe has a new mate?_

_Brambleclaw- Do you believe that Ashfur is the traitor in ThunderClan?_

_I seek answers!_

_-Rainstorm007_

* * *

**A. **

Squirrelflight; Hmm, whatever. Thank yooou, I admirer myself too!  
Heatherpelt; Yes, I agree! There must be al least 50 clones of Squirrely out there. :-)

Crowfeather; Wait- I have to pick someone to die instead of Feathertail? Or do I pick  
someone to like instead...

Tawneypelt; WHAT? Isn't Ashfur the one that Brambleclaw said tried to _kill_ Firestar? Wait till I get my claws on who evers been saying that...

Feathertail; Yes, I do in fact sleep with StarClan. I come down to answer questions and read Harry Potter... ...Yellowfang banned it from Silverpelt, she found it too annoying!  
Heatherpelt; Cool! I like HP and the Goblet of Fire the best, Fleur rocks.

Stormfur; Ehhh, not really- but don't tell Graystripe that! He was so young when Silverstream died, I suppose...

Brambleclaw; Yes. But I'm trying to gather more evidence before I announce it to the clan.

* * *

**  
**

**Keep reviewing...**

**  
Heatherpelt **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooh- nice, long questions... **

* * *

**Q. **

_Okay, I have a question for all of you here: If you knew what happens to Feathertail, would you have decided to go back through the twolegplace even if it meant that Sharptooth would keep killing Tribe cats (maybe even Brook, Stormfur)?_

Tawnypelt: What on earth do you like about Rowanclaw? He's just weird. What are the kits named?

Crowfeather: What will you do when, years later, you are dead and in StarClan you have to chose between Feathertail and Leafpool (and Nightclaud, I guess)?

Stormfur: Which place did you like more: RiverClan, the Tribe of the Rushing Water, or ThunderClan?

Squirrelflight: When exactly did you stop hating Brambleclaw, and did you have any interactions earlier in life, say, when you were a kit and he was a apprentice?

Brambleclaw: Vice versa

Feathertail: Who would you rather rip to pieces: Leafpool, Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Leopardstar, Brook, or Stoneteller?

Everyone: By the time of The Sight,do you think that you could have made the journey again, with the exact same people? Stormfur, you'd have to leave Graystripe and Brook, Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt would have to leave their kits (and, in Tawnypelts case, her stupid mate), and FEATHERTAIL WOULD GET TO COME BACK TO LIFE! Could you do it?

_-Cricketpaw of Windclan_

* * *

**A.**

All; Yes.

Crowfeather; Wait, never.  
Stromfur; Wait- no, but poor Brook... Maybe? But then Feathertail... Oh, I don't know!

Tawneypelt; Umm, I not quite sure...

Crowfeather; I'll ask Bluestar, once I'm there, and go with whatever she says! Well, maybe not, if she says Nightcloud.

Stormfur; ThunderClan. I have always felt more at home there. Good question, though!

Squirrelflight; No, I don't think we saw each other much when I was a kit. As for hating him... ...I don't know!

Brambleclaw; When I was an apprentice I didn't want anything to do with such a lowly, mischievous kit. Same for the time before the quest for Midnight. But hating...

Feathertail; ALL OF THEM!!!! Muahahaha! Well, maybe not Crowfeather, or Leafpool- she's still pretty nice for liking Crowy... Actually maybe Leafpool too!

All; Yup. In fact, we might have too do something like that in Outcast...

**WWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwWWwW**

**Q. **

_Dear Crowfeather,_

_What do you think of that theory about Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Breezpaw being you and Leafpool's kits, and Lionpaw being Squirrelflight's only true kit?  
If Dark River makes this question pointless then don't answer it._

_Dearer Leafpool,_

_I just want you too know that Nightcloud sucks. Agreed?_

_-Goldenfeather _

* * *

**A. **

Crowfeather; Just like Leafpool, Erin Hunter has sworn me to secresty.

Leafpool; AGREED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Heatherpelt**


End file.
